


Agree to Share

by GingerbreadSandwich



Series: Yogtem Au [3]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, One Shot, yogtem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerbreadSandwich/pseuds/GingerbreadSandwich
Summary: Kim is still pissed at Duncan for stealing one of her companions away.





	Agree to Share

**Author's Note:**

> More yogtem, this one is quite short.

“You can’t keep this up.”

The black dragon huffed, turning her head away from the golden one.

“You can’t keep on being angry at me over my choice, remember when you told me I could choose anyone I wanted?”

“Well I didn’t think it would be my Fiona you’d take away!” She snapped, her fangs glistening dangerously. 

“I didn’t take her away exactly, if things go right I should be in your formation and then you’d always be near her! After all our captains are-” He paused, wanting to call them mates but remembered how Fiona had, in a flustered manner, asked that he call them lovers instead, and not say it so loudly for everyone to hear, “lovers, so they would never stay very far away from each other!”

Kim growled and puffed herself up. She was still bigger than he was, but not by much at this point. She stared into his eyes with a venomous expression that accompanied her deadly fangs. But Duncan stared back at her, desperation in his eyes.

“Please Kim, don’t continue to hate me, I want to be friends, I want our captains to be happy together. Surely that’s something we can agree on? The happiness of our captains?”

Kim looked away. “Oh, I guess I never wanted to hate you. It's just, I had finally come to terms with leaving behind my second in command and you just up and choose my captain’s love? She was suppose to be mine, my second companion.”

“I'm sorry.” The golden dragon nudged the imperial mix’s neck, “but there's good reason I chose her, she's a very good captain and leader.”

Kim looked distant for a while, “She deserves a dragon, she deserves to be a captain. Even if it's for a dragon like you” she lifted up her talons and batted his snout.

“Hey what's that supposed to imply?? You idiot.” He said that last but coming out a bit more fondly rather than hostile.

“I think you'll find that you're the idiot.”

“No you.”

“Obviously you.”

“Oh my god just kiss already.” Fiona yelled across the dragon deck. Both dragons looked disgusted by this implication.

“Well in any case,” Duncan fluffed up his fur once more, “we agree to share Fiona and Zoey then? They will both be our companions.”

“Yes but I'll be watching that you don't steal anymore of my things from under my nose!” And with that the red spotted dragon got up and trotted over to her companions, Duncan follow afterm, happy they had come to an agreement.


End file.
